


Wrong Face, Wrong Time

by Jackdaw816



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Jack's finally met the Doctor's twelfth regeneration. He doesn't like his face
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Twelfth Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Wrong Face, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Squares filled: Twelve/Frobisher confusion
> 
> I've had this idea in my drafts for a while so I was glad for an excuse to dust it off and finish it

Jack grinned when he heard the familiar whooshing of the TARDIS. It had been a long time since he’d seen the Doctor. He wondered which version he’d be seeing. Hopefully, the one with the dramatic scarf or the Northern lady. He would always hold a special place in his heart for his Doctor, the one he’d loved as a mortal. But they were the Doctor, and so Jack would love them regardless.

He stood and stretched as he listened for where exactly the TARDIS was manifesting. Behind him and to the left. He turned around and watched as the TARDIS landed snugly between two desks. Weird that they’d brought her into the current Hub; they usually landed out on the Plass, but at least now he didn’t have to go outside. It was a bitter Welsh winter out there.

He’d gotten good at recognizing the TARDIS by the minor changes in her exterior. This one belonged to the regeneration of the Doctor with a fondness for bowties and fezzes. Jack sighed slightly, then smiled. Maybe he’d brought River with him. He loved River.

The door opened, and a familiar face appeared. Jack stared in shock, smile frozen on his face. Oh god, the face was familiar. But that wasn’t the face of the Doctor nor the face of any Doctor Jack knew. His hair was messier, and he was older, but Jack knew that face. That was the face of-

“Frobisher!” Jack spat and lunged forward. Those intense eyes went wide as Jack punched him right in his hooked nose. He went down with a yelp, and Jack grinned. “This is for Ianto!” Frobisher had betrayed them, ordered the Hub to be blown up, set off the chain of events that had led to Ianto’s needless death. Jack had taken a sick sort of glee in reading the report that Frobisher had… killed himself. 

“You’re dead,” Jack said, stunned. Not that he wasn’t used to revitalization, but normally he was the only one doing it. So if this wasn’t Frobisher, then the next most obvious conclusion was-

“Doctor?”

“You couldn’t have realized that before you resorted to violence?” the Doctor grumped, getting back to his feet. Jack rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry,” Jack apologized. It had been a little abrupt. He leaned in, taking in the Doctor’s new features. He would be attractive if he wasn’t so like Frobisher. “First time seeing this face. Where’d you get it?” The Doctor raised a hand to his face where Jack had punched him.

“It’s a reminder.” 

“A reminder of what?” Jack asked bitterly.

“That I save people!” the Doctor said, beaming and spreading his arms wide. Jack stood stiff.

“Like you saved Ianto?” Jack retorted. The Doctor frowned. 

“Jack, I’m sorry. But there was nothing to be done. The race you called the 456 visiting the Earth was a fixed point.”

“Just like me,” Jack said, clenching his fist. Nothing good ever seemed to come of fixed points, no matter what he’d been taught. Jack turned away, shoulders shaking. It was just too soon. Maybe it would always be too soon. “I think you should leave, Doctor.” To his luck, the Doctor didn’t protest.

As soon as the Hub was quiet and empty, Jack dropped to his knees and sobbed.


End file.
